Mercenary
by AC13rdy
Summary: What if Sirzechs had thought danger will be coming to Kuoh? What if he hired a mercenary to protect his sister, her peerage and the whole school?
1. Prologue

Chapter I: The Free Agent

Sirzechs slumped back on his chair glaring heatedly at the paperwork that Grayfia made him go through.

Sirzechs thought it would be fun having the position as one of the Maous. Of course he knew that there will be some hard work and effort needed but to a minimum degree.

He has never been so wrong.

His thoughts flew to his sister, Rias Gremory. He had a few inklings and chills up his spine the past few days when he thought about her. That didn't mean Sirzechs hated his own sister, that would be laughable, but the inklings only happen when something is going to happen very, very bad related to his sister. He calls it his _brother's intuition._ The magnitude of bad is measured on how many days the inklings have been going on. His brother's intuition has been off the charts the last few _weeks._

Trusting his intuition, he went ahead and gave away fliers and posters to willing mercenaries or free agents around the world to protect his sister's high school. But none so far have responded or accepted the deed yet. Sirzechs thought that mercenaries would be on his door for such hefty reward money. He was proven wrong again as for the past few days none still accepted the deed. He was about to waiver it off when the holographic image of Grayfia popped out.

"Ah!" Sirzechs exclaimed as he almost fell of his chair.

"There is someone here to see you. He said something about a contract?" At this sentence, Sirzechs' eyes widened.

"_Someone at last!" _was Sirzechs' inner thought was. He was overjoyed at the fact that someone will keep an eye on his sister.

"Send him in then."

* * *

"Hey Issei, can you listen to my wish?" Yuuma smiled at Issei.

"U-uh s-s-ure." Issei stuttered. She was just too cute to resist.

Yuuma smiled at him, both the sunset and the fountain behind her made it more...enchanting. Issei's heartbeat was thumping fast and his mind is on a 100 k/mph speed as he waited for his date's request.

"Will you die for me?"

Eh?

Issei was not sure how to respond to that. What would you do when your date asks, "Will you die for me?"

Issei was about to ask Yuuma to say her request again, black wings suddenly appeared from said girl's back and Yuuma flew in the air above him.

"It was fun." She said her voice cold. A ray of light appeared in her hand as she threw it at Issei. A nasty sound rang around the park.

Issei looked down at the gaping hole where his stomach used to be. His eyesight was getting blurry and his feet lose hold on the ground.

"It was really fun."

Issei hit the ground like a ragdoll.

"Step away from the body, lady." Was all Issei heard before everything went black.

**A/N: It's a bit short, that's why it's a prologue though. I would make 10k long (or longer) chapters since it's our vacation. I would be updating every week. Reviews would be appreciated though! Don't forget to R and R!**


	2. Pilot Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is more of a pilot than an actual chapter. I thought my schedule would be free but nope. Sorry for the long delay and this half-arsed work. I promise an 8k+ (10k) word story by next week. And again, I'm really sorry.**

Mercenary: Prolouge

The room seemed it was inhabited by a teenager. From the cabinet filled with games to the consoles set up in front of the 42'' TV. Beside it are two cupboards both of which are filled with books. The bed was a Queen's sized bed covered by a white duvet with an imprint of a sneaker with small feather wings, hiding the person sleeping.

What don't make it look like a room for a teenager are the numerous posters that has slogans like "S.P.Q.R" and others are military recruitment ads like the ad which has Uncle Sam pointing at you and saying, "I need YOU!" A Union Jack flag also hung around the walls. The most noticeable detail is the large claymore hung above the TV.

The alarm on the bedside table started to ring loudly with its arms pointing that is 6 'o clock a.m. A tanned and calloused arm withdrew itself out of the duvet and blindly grabbed for the snooze button for the alarm clock, the worst invention of all inventions. It gave up and grabbed hold of the mallet's handle beside the clock and smashed the alarm clock.

The arm withdrew itself into the duvet before throwing the duvet off revealing a teenage boy adorned only in his boxer shorts. The boy had a lean and tanned body, though it showed that he can pack a punch. His hair was unruly and black, and his eye colour is red. But the most noticeable detail about him is the red bandana wrapping around his forehead and covering his left eye.

The boy's name is Hawke Quintus.

The world he currently lives in co-exists with other strange creatures. What humans call mythologies, they're real. Dragons, Angels, Devils, Vampires, Werewolves and more mythical creatures are very real in this world. Gods are also real, may it be Greek, Roman, Pagan, Norse, Egyptian or Biblical, they all co-exist together.

But they don't exist together peacefully.

There was the rivalry between the Greek and Roman pantheons. Though they may have a current peace treaty, they still have left their marks. One example is the Revolutionary War between the British and Americans which are backed up by the Romans and Greeks respectively. Another good one is the American Civil War.

There is also the Egyptian versus Norse pantheons.

But the recent war and second biggest war is the Big Three War, as others call it, the Angels versus Fallen Angels versus the Devils in a three-way conflict. All three suffered heavy casualties and damages but the Devils were the most unfortunate. During the war, they lost their king and the Devils are now in rebuilding for the past few years.

How may have this boy known the secrets of this world? Because he is one himself, Hawke is a demigod. Demigods are made when Gods or Goddesses come down and "live the life" in a loose definition. When a God or Goddess mates with humans, demigods pop up but that is to say that demigods are rare. They're the exact opposite, they are very common. Many gods and goddesses, still mostly gods, go to Earth and have demigod descendants. Some factions have their own camps to train demigods for war and to survive the world. The factions who do this are namely the Greeks, Romans, Norse, and the Egyptians.

**Hawke's P.O.V.**

_I saw nothing; all around me was darkness. Then it changed, the darkness swirled around started to form shapes. A crimson moon floated above the sky, its colour reflecting all the dried blood on the field. Hundreds of corpses were piled up leaving the putrid smell of rotting flesh; remnants of destroyed ballistas are seen on scattered hills and red and purple tattered banners stood proudly around._

_I remember this place. This was where I was betrayed by my own comrade, the place where I was finally sent out, the place where my friends got killed. And all of this because of one man._

_Then the field was shook by a deep rumbling noise, rain started pouring down, lighting flashed, thunder boomed and that rumbling noise started to get louder._

_Then everything stopped. What I meant by stopped is that time froze over. The rain droplets froze mid-air, the banners stopped flapping and the thunder stopped. I stood in absolute silence. Then a cough broke the silence. I looked around for the source before landing my eyes on the figure._

_The figure had a black trench coat and a top hat covering his face; he wore black pants and finished it with a pair of black shoes._

"_Fan of black?" I noted._

"_Not a fan, but I like it nevertheless." It spoke back, its voice was the same as a man in its early thirties but his voice was laced with power, authority and wisdom._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_You're not surprised by this predicament? Not surprised that someone just popped into your mind for a little chat?" He replied his voice was filled with curiosity. To reply, I motioned my arms to the carnage around me I spoke,_

"_See all of this? This is what I did experience, this is not a nightmare. I saw horrible things, fought countless of foes and experiences no one my age should experience. There's also the fact that I'm a demigod of Mercury. And now you tell me that I'm surprised?!" I didn't expect myself to burst like that._

"_I'm well aware that this is not just a nightmare."_

"_How would you know that?"_

"_I'm you." Huh? Seeing my confused face he continued,_

"_The answer will be revealed real soon. Farewell...for now."_

_Then I awoke to see my room._

Who was that guy? I need more answers! Maybe I could see him again tonight when I sleep. Now the first thing I do is to go to my first day of school...maybe the answer isn't worth it? No, must find answer!

And so here I am at Kuoh High School wearing the uniform consisting of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes **(A/N Got from the wiki.)**. But I decided to leave the blazer and dress shirt unbuttoned showing my purple undershirt with the letters in gold, "S.P.Q.R." and instead of the brown dress shoes, I chose my Nike AirMax shoes.

The website told me that the school was once only for girls before it became co-ed. Don't judge me, I was hired for this.

Sir Sirzechs told me that his sister went to school here in Japan and at first I was like, "Japan?! I live in Britain!" but he told me that the trip was free and that he himself would pay for my tuition, kind guy isn't he?

After giving me the plane tickets, he gave me a picture of her sister; she appeared to be a young woman to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone and blue green eyes. But what is most noticeable with her is her long crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs. **(A/N: Also got from the wiki.)**

My job was to protect her, her peerage, her friends and the school in general. Sir Sirzechs gave me a note in case they won't believe my story because the problem was for them into believing, Sir Sirzechs signed his note as a seal of proof.

The first bell rang and holding the schedule the advisor gave me, I went to class. The school campus was bigger than I thought and I ended up getting lost in my first day, great. Soon however, the second bell rang and I still don't know where to go!

I gave up wandering down hallways and climbing up and down stairs and decided to ask for directions. I went to the nearest person and tapped her on the shoulder and that happened to be a girl with a black hair styled into a bob cut and is wearing a pair of red glasses.

"I'm sorry to intrude but do you know where my classes are? I handed her my schedule. She looked at them for a second and looked at me before giving me the directions to my classes. I thanked her and went to my classes before thinking of something, maybe she knows where the sister is!

I ran back to her and put my hand on the girl's shoulder to halt her. She turned around and gave me a curious look.

"What now?"

I fished my pocket for the picture then gave it to her and asked,

"Do you know that girl?"

The girl's face was a storm of emotions, it changed from calm and collected to surprise and shock and then turning to a poker face. She looked back at me, her eyes narrowed.

"How did you get this?"She asked coldly. I suppose I should tell the truth, what bad can happen?

"Her brother." I replied. I looked at her face for a reaction and her eyes were wide as dinner plates and mouth slightly agape. She quickly shook her head and gave the picture back. I was about to open my mouth when she interrupted me,

"Meet me at the old school building."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Sona."And with that, she left without even bothering me to where is the old school building.

The bell rang signifying that classes were over so I went to ask students where the 'Old School Building' is. Apparently, that the building was run by the Occult Research Club.

I was on my way to the old school building when I heard low growl behind me. I turned around and was face to face to a large and tall wall of fur with sharp canine claws, drooling fangs and the red eyes that are looking at me hungrily. I heard more growls and saw 3 more behind in front of me, the more the merrier right?

It looks like I've encountered a pack of hellhounds.

I carefully moved my left hand to the grip of my handgun hidden inside my blazer pocket (who doesn't have one?) and my right hand on the hilt of my gladius in its sheath (also concealed) attached on my belt. I moved very slowly because they can detect your body movements and they will take advantage. I felt my left hand reach the grip and my right hand on the gladius.

First rule of combating a pack of hellhounds, don't get too close. Don't use the gladius too much as you need to get close because it's low reach. Only use it if they get too close.

I leapt into the air before backflipping a couple of feet away from them. I whipped out my Desert Eagle and shot two bullets in the hellhound's face in front of me and was killed. But before shooting a couple of more shots all the hellhounds scattered leaving dust trails. That's another thing about the about hellhounds, they have incredible speed.

All three hellhounds circled me like a vulture on its prey, with their speed they were conjuring up a wall of dirt (and fur) between me and freedom. A hellhound suddenly pounced from the vortex of dirt. I ducked under the hellhound and shot the hellhound in its stomach before whimpering and landing on the ground. The two hellhounds stop what they were doing and one pounced at me. I reacted on time when I aimed at the hellhound and shot it. The hellhound recoiled from the bullet impact and landed on the ground. I was about to finish it off when the remaining hellhound pounced off my left hand and bit me.

And it hurt badly.

I lost my grip of my pistol and winced in pain as its fangs bit my skin. Unsheathing my gladius, I butted the hellhound with the hilt taking it off my now injured hand. I didn't need to inspect my hand because there are high chances of there to be bite marks and is bleeding.

I was broken out of my reverie by two growls. I saw two hellhounds walking slowly toward me, albeit one is limping. I raised my sword up as if to say 'I'm not done yet!'. One took the challenge as it charged at me. I swung at the charging furball but it just scraped its fur. The hellhound then pounced and bit my side, I howled in pain. I grabbed its back and pulled it from my side and kneed it then stabbed it on the back; the hellhound fell limp on my hands.

Shoving the body off of my hands, I winced at the burning sensation of my side at the slight movement. I looked at the last remaining hellhound. It raised his head up high and looked as it will howl.

Damn it. If I don't stop it, it's going to call for more help! I was about to throw my gladius at its throat when a thought clicked.

What will I use for defence if I miss?

The hellhound then howled loudly into the air. At first nothing seemed to happen but more growling noises can be heard. Several more hellhounds appeared and walked slowly toward me. I dropped to one knee and raised my gladius up threateningly. If I go down might as well go down fighting.

Then it happened.

A flash of lightning from the sky appeared from the clouds and came down onto the hellhounds. All of them howled loudly as their fur were burnt into crisps. Their furry hides were all that was left after the lightning struck. I'm in the mood for barbeque right now.

I growled as I tried to stand up, keyword _tried._ I gripped my injured side and felt the shirt soaked in blood. Ripping off one of the sleeves of my blazer, I made a makeshift cloth to contain my blood flow. I tied it up gritting my teeth every once in a while due to my injured hand. Once tied up, I studied my options.

One was to call for help which was highly unlikely to succeed. The forest was next to me and the campus is fairly away and no students were around.

The other was to haul ass to the old school building.

Haul ass it is!

I pushed myself off of my feet (which was painful) and ran toward the old school building ignoring whilst ignoring the pain. In the distance the building loomed ahead as I got nearer and nearer. The first thought I got about the old school building is that it's definitely not old; there were no cobwebs, no dust, and no bugs. My vision got murkier and spots started to dance but I shook it off and ran faster but it turned out to be a mistake. Just a few feet from the door, my whole body felt like it was on fire and I collapsed. My body hit the door before bouncing back on the floor. _Damned door, _I thought.

I heard a door opening and shuffling of feet as my vision turned black.

**A/N: Sorry again if you don't like it. It's not full effort at all! It's just 1/3 maybe? So to help me improve more you can put your reviews! Favorite and Follow! Because R and R is too mainstream.**


	3. Information for Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! I appreciate them really; all review replies will be done when I reveal the **_**true **_**Chapter 2. And sorry but this is just an informational chapter with a teaser.**

Information about my story:

1. I was not putting Hawke into a peerage anyway. He will stay independent.

2. Issei will still be in the story.

3. Issei will still have a harem. The permanent members are Asia and Irina (also maybe Rias.)

4. Hawke will also have a harem. You guys review on who to pair him with. Here are the likely characters I will pair him with, Akeno, Sona and Kiyome Abe. You can still vote on people who are not there in the list of course.

5. Why the harems? It's not High School DxD without it.

6. The next chapter will feature:

Issei's reveal

The fight against Riser with a twist

Here's what I'm so far done with:

I glared at the bastard in front of me. Who does he think he is?! Saying that I'm a coward. He does not know that evil I have to put up with. I really hate guys like him, especially guys who uses his authority to get girls. Ugh.

I surveyed my surroundings before I do anything. The ground surrounding us is basically scorched due to Issei's feeble use of the Dragon Implode. Yes he eliminated most of Riser's peerage but it was reckless move. Riser saw the opportunity and blasted him with a ball of fire, eliminating him from the game.

Now behind me are Rias and Asia trying to recuperate and in front of me is Riser, a very smug one at that.

"You can't win!" He announced haughtily, "Even a demigod can't beat me! Is this the power of the Phoenix?"

I can't help but snort. He really thought that I will give my all? Did he really think that someone like him would beat me? A roman? I can't help but laugh at the thought. Riser saw me laughing and narrowed his eyes at me,

"Have I beaten you so much that I have driven you to insanity?"

"You really thought that you have beaten me?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"Yes. What possible outcome would there be?"

"You really thought that you would actually defeat me?" I continued, "If a demigod is what you want to fight. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT DEMIGOD POWER IS LIKE!"

I then concentrated on the barriers I put on myself for limitation. I felt the barrier release and felt the power held rejuvenating me. Winds started whipping around me surrounding me in a vortex. I felt the ground beneath me turn into a huge crater as I felt the power that I held from myself a long time ago. Then suddenly the wind stopped churning and the ground stopped rumbling. And I knew I was back to my old self again. I found myself almost laughing at Riser's shocked face but I composed myself. I held my left arm up toward and opened my palm then a dark red flame bursts on my palm.

"Ready for round two?" I smirked at him. He growled and set both of his hands on fire then lunged at me.

A/N: There's the teaser for you! This scene may be different and will be better a few days time! Vote for the girls who are going to be in Hawke's harem! Please review and F(Favourite) and F(Follow)because R and R is too mainstream.


	4. Chapter 2 (Part 1?)

**A/N: I present you, the real chapter 2! I won't make Hawke join a peerage and Issei is still in the story if you missed my note last chapter.**

**Chapter II: Evil Dates and Arcade Games I Don't Know**

When I opened my eyes, all around me as white, an infinite space of white and I was the only inhabitant here. Then a voice made my assumption false,

"Really? Hellhounds?" A familiar voice asked exasperatedly. I whirled around to face the guy from my dream still dressed in the same outfit. He looked like he didn't believe my performance against those hellhounds.

"Well I'm sorry!" I waved my hands around to express my frustration at him, "If you didn't already know, the weight seals don't only train me in endurance but it also supresses my scent, monsters can smell demigod scent and would attack me. If there was any way that could supress my scent without weight seals I would take it in a heartbeat."

"You should've asked Sirzechs." I shrugged.

"If I see him again though."

"You're very weird." I looked at him questioningly at that statement.

"Huh?"

"Do you just talk nonchalantly to someone you don't know who just appeared in your dreams?"

"Just demigod stuff," I smirked at him, "and this question is in my mind for some time when I met you. Who are you?" I could practically feel his smirk under the shade of his bowl hat.

"I'm Quissdan, Dragon God of Destruction." I stared at him bug eyed and my left hand unconsciously touched my covered left eye. So if he is the dragon god of destruction then..

"Yes, I'm the reason to your left eye." He finished for me. He's the reason why my so called friend betrayed me? The reason why my squad got ambushed? The reason why Rome's civillians hated me from my childhood even now?

"You have every right to be angry at me." Quissdan said. It's true, I was angry but I didn't want to beat him.

"Yes, I'm angry at you," I said making Quissdan stare at the ground, "but I won't be." Quissdan looked at me quizzically. I sighed,

"It's not your fault for getting sealed in here." I smiled at him, "Besides, I think we would make a good team." I could've laughed at Quissdan right now, his expressions are comical!

"Perhaps I was wrong about you." I raised my left at him for a handshake,

"Brothers in Arms?" I proposed. He nodded and took it.

"I was very sure you would hate me. Your childhood was messed up because of me."

I laughed non-chalantly, "It's just the civillians that hate me. The soldiers and other demigods like me though and besides, I think being a demigod already messed up my childhood."

The white space of infinite started fading and my vision was getting hazy.

"Looks like you are waking." Quissdan called out, "I will talk to you again later." And with that, I blacked out.

And when I opened my eyes again, I noticed I was sitting on a comfy sofa. The first thing I did was looked around and I knew I was in a small house of some sorts since there is a small kitchen area and a living area with four couches facing each other.

Sitting across me was a beautiful red haired girl and her eyes gazed at me intently. Next to her stood another girl, with long blue hair. She had a kind expression etched in her face but I could _something_ else from her.

On my left, a blonde boy about my age sat on another couch. He had bangs almost covering his eyes and he looked like someone who could be a role model in chivalry.

Sat to the right of him was a little girl with short white hair. Her eyes were yellowish and had a feline feeling to them.

The girl with the redhair spoke first, "Now Hawke-san, what are you?"

I looked at her and had a sudden realization, the redhair, the eyes, she is the one who I am supposed to protect, Rias Gremory.

"You're her!" I blurted out before clamping my mouth shut. Rias raised her eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I was about to respond when the door swept across the carpet and revealed Sona on the doorway. The redhead stood up,

"Why are you here Sona?" Said girl looked around the room then landed her gaze on me. I gave her a sheepish grin and mouthed, "You're late." She just rolled her eyes in response.

"Him." Sona pointed at me accusingly like I hit a puppy. The redhead looked at her questioningly, "He said he was sent by your brother." I felt their stares drilling into my head.

"Prove it" I heard her say. I pulled out and gave her the note given to me by his brother. I watched as her face went from being curious, to angry then annoyed before burning the paper within the palm of her hand. I looked at her curiously before waving me off with a hand, "Let's get straight to the point." She paused dramatically, "We're devils."

"Already knew that." I smirked, "Do you actually think I won't know who I'm going to protect?" I looked at her indecruously.

"Well then, so I take it what you know we devils do?"

_**The magic of...TIIMMMMEEEESKKIPPPP**_

Several days passed since Hawke's reveal to the devil peerages both to the Gremory and Sitri. At first, both groups were uncomfortable being 'guarded' by him but they got used to it, unfortunately it was because of Sirzech's statement that stated that Hawke can be used for peerage work if necessary.

"You're kidding me right?" Hawke asked his client, Sirzechs who was leaning back on his chair and was smirking lightly. Sirzechs was such in a good mood. First there were a stack of papers in the 'Out' section and none in the 'In' and as an added bonus he gets to hear his mercenary whine about the prospect of being a slave.

"Nope." Sirzechs snickered as he saw Hawke went pale.

"But-" Hawke tried to reason with him but when Sirzechs has got one set in his mind he sticks by it.

And so the days of slavery began!

Hawke was leaning on the sofa with earbuds in his ear which was playing music by the band "Bowling for Soup" as he waited for his clubmates to arrive. A knock was heard from the door before he was greeted by the Gremory peerage in full uniform. Hawke turned his head to them and greeted them, "'Sup."

Rias put down her bags from school and shot him a questioning look, "Aren't you supposed to be with Sona Sitri today?"

He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "No, I don't think so."

The girl with the long blue hair from before, Akeno giggled, "You should really the tasks given to you from each group." He just shrugged then closed his eyes and enjoyed himself to the music.

"You should be more responsible." Hawke heard a voice say from my left, he took off his earbuds and looked at the interuptee. Kiba was looking at him with an impassive expression implanted on his face, Hawke thought the blonde boy should ease up more. He was about to retort but noticed someone else missing, "Where's Koneko?" He knew that the little girl could handle himself but as their protectors, you can't be so sure.

"She went to her job early." Rias replied. Hawke nodded, some have to leave early to attend to their customers.

The devils' jobs are like a genie, when people receives a flyer handed by a devil they can call onto a devil using that flier and get one wish as long as it is in their power. So no, world domination wishes and all that nonsense.

Rias's jobs are mostly long chats with girls who need someone to talk with. Akeno's are mostly long tea sessions with people who are really stressed. Kiba's jobs are cooking, being a butler and photoshoots. Koneko's jobs vary from cosplay photoshoots and just hanging out with a customer. While Hawke's depends on the leader of the peerage (Rias or Sona). This time it was handing out fliers for them.

Hawke was strolling around the arcade with a bag strapped waist-level giving out fliers before sunset. Some might say, it's stupid to go in an arcade looking for customers but Hawke had a feeling there would be. He was scoping around through the arcade when he looked at two persons. One was a boy about 17-year old high school student (He was wearing Kuoh's uniform) with short brown hair and light brown eyes and wrapped around his arm was an attractive young woman around the same age as the boy with long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. He felt something _red_ on the boy, it's not evil though, it was _something _though. But the girl was another thing, when he sensed her, a dark violet and sinister aura swirled around her figure.

A fallen angel.

Hawke put on a fake warm smile as he approached the couple cautiously intent on saving the boy from the girl's hands.

Issei was easily having the best time of his life. He finally had a girlfriend, Issei danced inside his head. He could still remember when Yuuma asked him for a date like it was yesterday, because it was yesterday.

Issei sighed as he crossed an overpass, every once in a while wincing at the bruises made by the kendo club. The sky was orange signifying the sun setting, Issei leaned forward on the railings and watched cars whizz under the pass.

"Mmm...Hyoudou-san?" A cute voice breaking out of his thoughts.

"Can I help you?"

The girl squirmed under his gaze as she tried to explain, "A-are you seeing s-someone?"

She wears a uniform he had never seen but he had didn't really care, there's a cute girl talking to him and that's all that really mattered.

"I believe I'm not seeing someone." When the girl heard that, her face lit up like a chritmas tree and squealed in joy.

"T-Thank goodness!" She praised before twiddling with her fingers, "Umm...w-will you go out with me?"

To anyone else, they would have wondered "Is she stalking me?" or "How does she know me?" but to a teenage boy with raging hormones, this is paradise.

_YES!_ Issei danced in his head.

**A/N: I was tempted to end it here. Because the temptation won! Cliffhangers are the best kind of cliffs and hangers out there. I was going to continue this until the Raizer fight but I got to this point and temptation got the better of me guys.**

**Hehehe.**

**R and R because Follow and Favorite (F and F) is too mainstream!**

**Please vote for the members too (Details in Chapter 3) or I can't continue.**

**Vote for: Issei's members**

**and**

**Hawke's members.**

**I think you already know what members I'm talking about.**


	5. Chapter 2 (Part 2?)

**A/N: This is basically just a fight chapter. I'm releasing this part only since I know that I will be very busy that next few days. The members are listed at the bottom of this chapter, they are not permanent. You can still vote.**

**Chapter 2(Part 2 of 3): Tomahawkes and Raw Power**

Hawke walked up to them, warm smile printed into his face as he approached the 'couple'. He called out to the both of them,

"Hey!" The two turned looking perplexed, "Yes! Both of you! Would you like a token?"

He held his right hand out with the flyer in hand. He saw the boy reach out for it when the girl smacked his hand. She apprehended the student about 'receiving objects from strangers' and 'not consulting her about it', the boy was like an obedient puppy, nodding to every order given. But while both parties has their attention on each other, Hawke dived through the metaphorical window of opportunity. He folded the flyer into a small ball, took aim at the pocket of the student and flicked it. The ball went flying quickly before landing precisely in the pocket. Now if the fallen angel kills him, there's a chance that the boy would wish something and the Gremory peerage would appear and help.

"Honey, would you just buy me a soda?" The girl gave him a few coins and he sauntered off to the nearest vending machine. The girl whirled around to face the demigod. The girl appeared more mature before and her eyes turned into a more sinister purple. She tried to grab his collar but he swatted the hand before grabbing her right hand, pulled her to him and then pinned her on the wall. The impact made her groan, she didn't think that he was that fast and strong.

"You're going to attract attention." She smirked weakly. True, they looked like that the boy was forcing himself unto the girl and they were already getting strange looks. Hawke allowed himself to smirk a litte before fixing his impassive expression back. He calmly moved his right hand down to her hip area and move his left hand that was gripping hers, he calmly moved it up a little.

"How about now?" The position they were in now is that it looked like a couple is having a 'session'. The heads that were turned to them were now nodding in realization. She quickly saw the predicament she was in and tried to squirm for release but his hold unto her didn't budge.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered into her ear. She didn't detect any emotions in his voice.

"Not going to tell you anything." She grunted.

"What's your name then?"

"Raynare." Hawke nodded and released his grip from the woman and backed away from her, slipped both hands into his jean pockets as he walked away from Raynare.

Raynare stared at his fleeting figure and wondered why would he back up from interrogating her. It's either that he was intimidated by her or the boy had a plan. She was drawn from her reverie by a voice.

"Are you okay, Yuuma-chan?" She turned her head around to see the boy holding a can of soda. Discretely, Raynare changed her form back to her disguise and greeted him with a warm smile and took the soda out of his hands. "Thank you."

She popped the lid out and drank the liquid. The boy smiled at Raynare/Yuuma then held out his arm. Raynare fake smiled before hooking her arm around his then both walked out through the door.

Unknown to the both of them, a figure was leaning against the wall next to the doorway of the arcade, a fedora hat covering his face. His cyclopean red eye tracking their movement. The figure grabbed a phone from the inside of his jacket. The voice was from the other side of the phone was not clear but one detail is clear that note that the caller is feminine.

"Sure Rias, I'll be right on it." The figure then nodded in acknowledgement before putting the phone back into its pocket. The figure took one more look at the couple dining at a restaurant before walking away in the other direction.

Linebreak

"Hey Issei, can you listen to my wish?" Yuuma smiled at Issei.

"U-uh s-s-ure." Issei stuttered. She was just too cute to resist.

Yuuma smiled at him, both the sunset and the fountain behind her made it more...enchanting. Issei's heartbeat was thumping fast and his mind is on a 100 k/mph speed as he waited for his date's request.

"Will you die for me?"

Eh?

Issei was not sure how to respond to that. What would you do when your date asks, "Will you die for me?"

Issei was about to ask Yuuma to say her request again, black wings suddenly appeared from said girl's back and Yuuma flew in the air above him.

"It was fun." She said her voice cold. A ray of light appeared in her hand as she threw it at Issei. A nasty sound rang around the park.

Issei looked down at the gaping hole where his stomach used to be. His eyesight was getting blurry and his feet lose hold on the ground.

"It was really fun."

Issei hit the ground like a ragdoll.

"Step away from the body, lady." Was all Issei heard before everything went black.

Linebreak

Raynare whirled around to face a familiar face. She scowled at the sight of him but it quickly turned into a smirk.

"I wondered when you were going to arrive." She called out.

Hawke raised his left hand and checked his watch before looking up back to her, "I think I'm on time."

"Cocky?" She sneered, she brought her hand up and whistled loudly. It's high-pitched sound rippling through the park.

At first, nothing seemed to happen but Hawke heard multiple buzzing noises. Hawke's left hand went to the tomahawke sheathed on his belt hidden his jacket. While his right went to the silver revolver sheated in his jacket pocket. If it is a fight they want, a fight they'll enough though, a large group of hooded people surrounded him each holding a sword made by light.

"He doesn't look like much." A voice said. Hawke narrowed his eyes in front of him. He stood at about 6 feet. The person was a middle-aged man with short hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress with a matching ascot, blacks pants and shoes with a black fedora. He was standing on the tip of the fountain with black wings widespread.

He shot the hooded people an angry look and pointed a crooked finger at the mercenary, "What are you waiting for?! GET HIM!"

The hooded people charged with Hawke as well, tomahawke and revolver in both hands. The first one ran at him full force, he had his sword in a stabbing motion. Hawke dodged and sliced the person's stomach sending the guy sprawling. As the sword of light fell from his hands, Hawke tossed up his tomahawke caught the sword mid-air and lobbed it at another. The sword getting stuck in the victim. Hawke took aim at the ranks before twisting shooting. Each bullet fired hit one lethally. Bodies kept hitting the floor with loud thuds; their blood making the ground red. Soon enough, all fell dead on the ground.

The two fallen angels were aghast as their minions were mown down one by one. They watched as the demigod swung his tomahawke in fluid and precise motions, managine to hit two with one swing. The shots fired from his revolver were all but inaccurate as each bullet hit one. The worst thing is, he didn't get scratched by any. He moved out of their attacks using quick reflexes and agility, able to twist and turn around. Not only he was able to dodge but he also made a minion kill another minion. They both scowled at him when they saw his smirk when the last minion fell.

Standing over the dead bodies was Hawke. His clothes were tattered and smothered by blood but a smirk was noticeable on his features. This enraged the fallen angels.

"What are you smirking at boy?" He growled. No one ever smirked at him and survived. He didn't reply and if possible, his smirk grew even wider. "What are you-!"

His question was interrupted when a red streak of light and a seal appeared on the ground behind Hawke. The Gremory peerage appeared.

"Sorry we're...late." Rias's eyes widened at the sight of bodies strewn all over the ground and Hawke bloodied. What's more is the sheer number. She looked at the mercenary, "What happened here?"

Hawke just shrugged in response, "You're late, that's what happened" he said with dry humor.

"We noticed."

Flapping of wings were heard as the peerage and Hawke looked at he fleeting figures.

"Should I?" Hawke asked, aiming his revolver. Rias just shook his head. "You should check on the dead boy." Rias followed what he was pointing to and saw a boy lying on the ground.

"What about him?" Rias asked.

"He's the guy I've been talking to you about. He has a lot of raw power. I don't want to know what'll happen if they fall into the wrong hands." Rias nodded. "I'll be leaving now."

His shoes sprouted small white wings, perks of being a son of Mercury. He got off to a running start before flying back home.

**A/N: Hawke's members: Akeno, Sona, Erica Blandelli(From Campione!)**

**Issei's members: Asia and Irina.**

**You can vote from other anime. Vote in the reviews, PM.**

**Favorite and Follow! Review since they motivate me to do better :D! Expect the last part not to come on time since I'll be busy. But be patient though.**


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All is fair in War and More War**

Hawke's PoV

The bell rung signaling end of school as swarms of students flooded through the doors, eager to go home or the library (which oh so few go to). Instead of going home and go read the 'Art of War', I was told to go the Student Council room for….something, they really didn't specify.

One flight of stairs and I had problems already, one was this hallway is a carbon copy as the last one. Wide, of course; and plain, like only hallways can be. Another problem is that the student council room's whereabouts are not easily determined as one would think. The classrooms are marked which class they belong to, but then there is a plethora of other, unmarked rooms. Is the Student Council room one of them? Or is it just somewhere down the hallway? I bet on the latter and choose my direction at random.

After I turned around the corner, an unmarked door piqued my interest because it was not close. It's not open either; it's just barely ajar so that it's noticeably open. I doubt that that would be the council room because student council rooms are secretive if Sona Sitri's following the stereotype books. At the very least it means that someone is inside and I can ask for directions. I gingerly push the center of the door with my fingertips, all my muscles ready to close the door in a second. The feeling of being an outsider to this school can't be shaken of off my mind, but because of the training, I can adapt. The door swept across the carpet, making slow creaks as if groaning from a deep sleep. Leaning over and poking my head ever further inside to gain sight of the room as fast as I can possibly can, the question 'Is anyone here?' was quickly snatched from my lips.

This was definitely what I was expecting. Not at the least.

I mindlessly let the door open to its full extent, taking in the sight of the lone figure taking the center light in the otherwise abandoned room. This situation steals my voice (which was not very likely), leaving me standing at the doorway staring at the beautiful girl. She's definitely taller than an average girl (maybe 5 foot 7) but not Amazonian tall. She had a lean figure, wavy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that entranced me.

Evidently having taken her time to assess the situation, the girl gently puts down her teacup and opens her eyes; she turned her head to the door.

"Hello there. May I help you?" Staring directly at me, the movements of her lips seem to break the silence rather than her words. She had a soft, measured voice that reminded me that she's a being different from the room itself.

"Hello. Sorry for intruding, I was just…lost." I scratched the back of my head embarrassingly. She takes a moment before responding. Every action she does feels like if it's properly choreographed.\

"Care to take a seat?" Definitely unexpected, since I intruded upon her.

"Thank you." I slowly walked towards a seat opposite her, the girl resting her resting the teacup and saucer on the wooden table. As I take my seat, her composure takes me slightly off-guard. Her air of confidence made the silence comfortable. The calming atmosphere was entirely different from the old school building. The girl's soft voice took me out of my reverie,

"I take it your new to Kuoh?" It was more of a statement than a question really.

"Yeah, I transferred a few days ago."

"I'm Lilly Satou. Pleased to meet you…"

"Hawke. Hawke Quintus." She gives a nod before gesturing the teacup in her hands.

"Would you care for a drink?"

I smiled and nodded in response. "Sure. I would love to."

She gives a kind nod, taking the request in stride.

Without another word, she stepped off the chair and prepared a second cup of tea from a collection of supplies laid out along the shelf. It seemed that the process she has followed dozens of times before. I leaned sideways to see around her back, she seems to use her long, dainty finger to measure the amount of water in the cup.

"So," Her voice brought me out of my silent observance. "Which room were you looking for? It's not often this classroom is visited after school.

"The Student Council room." She finishes pouring water into the teacup as she nods a small metallic tapping sound coming from teacup indicating it was being stirred. As she set down the tea, I gently take it and have a sip. I was definitely a sucker for teas, especially good ones.

"Thanks, Satou. It really tastes nice, better than what I got from restaurants."

Rosy pink duster her cheeks as she smiled and quickly waved her hand in front of her face.

"Lilly, please. There's no need to be too formal." She said that in spite of her well-bred speech. Eh. I guess I should try asking her about herself, as it really does seem that she is catering to me.

"So, which class are you from? Though I think it's one of the third year classes." I questioned.

"Yes, you're correct." She nodded.

"Do you come here to drink tea often? It seems to be a really nice place." I commented. Thinking on it, this might be her version of a place where I would go after lunch during my days in the Roman camp.

"I come here fairly often during lunchtimes."

As I look over her shoulder, I noticed the light coming into the room has an orange tint. Even here, time does not stand still.

"Huh, the time's gone instantly." I said slightly horrified. I would think that Sona would not be so happy when I'm late to whatever she wanted me to do. Lilly noticed my frustration,

"I'm sorry for keeping you this late." I looked into her eyes and saw genuine concern in those gorgeous blue orbs of hers.

I waved dismissively, "Nothing to worry about."

"Hmmm…I need to get going. It was nice talking to you Lilly." She smiles and gave a deep nod, her hands still neatly folded on the table in front of her.

"It was my pleasure. Oh, come to think of it, should I show you where the student council room is?"

"I couldn't possibly ask for more help." I think I have bothered her too much already. "I can find it on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I gave her a thumps up good measure.

I stood of off the chair and said my greetings. "It was nice meeting you Lilly. Where do you come from?"

Lilly froze before smiling, "Scotland. You?"

"The Great Land of Britain!" I grinned at her.

**Linebreak**

"How could you be so irresponsible that you were late for a good hour?!" Sona screeched, the scolding went on and on for a good while. With the other members watching in amusement and I saw one blone boy, Saji I think his name was, smirking and glaring angrily at me. Great, my first day with all of the peerage and I already made an enemy.

Sigh.

I raised my hands in a surrender position, "I got….lost."

A pause.

A sigh escaped Sona's lips, "Fine. We have to go meet with Rias and the others for a joint task."

"Joint task?" I voiced aloud.

**Linebreak**

Me, Issei and Saji stood in a line front of the remainder of Rias' and Sona's peerage. It looked to be a firing squad. Really didn't help that he was in firing squads before, numerous times no less. But fortunately, it was not. It was worse. The joint task turned out to be a training program, that was not the detail that made me upset. It was that I had to train with these…..scrubs. I took a sideward glance at the two. I was pretty sure I would beat them with one hand tied to his back. My rant inside my head was interrupted by my tenant.

**[You're very prideful] Quissdan chided.**

"Just Roman things." I heard Quissdan chuckle. Shouldn't he already know about this?

**[Yes I do. You used my power many times in the past. Did you actually thought that I would not notice?]**

It was pretty stupid when I thought about it. "Then, I should have already met you before since you mentioned me using you're power, right?"

**[I figured you would not need any help.] **I sighed tiredly. Deciding one question can't hurt my brain than it already is.

"What exactly changed when you, oh so greatly graced me with your presence?" I asked sarcastically.

**[Ah yes, sarcasm. That would someday get you killed no?] **I could tell he was very intrigued.

**[When I, as you said, graced you with my presence….] **The smirk he had was not discrete in the slightest.

**[Is that I would be able to help in you in your endeavors. The downside is, this action automatically releases level one and two of your seal. You get more access to my power that way and will be more powerful. Releasing seal level 3 will allow full access to my destruction powers. Like before, you still manipulate the elements fire, rock and lightning. Your power level can take down the two kings and queens of the peerages. I still never understood why do you even have seals?]**

I whistled lowly, "Nice. And the reason was to train myself further."

**[Well, now you can train how to fully manipulate those three elements. The powers you used in the past are nothing compared to now.]**

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

**[Pay attention now, looks like your training regime is about so start.]**

I tuned out Quissdan to listen to the instructions given.

Can't wait for this to end.

**Linebreak**

"I can't believe that you beat us easily! Issei shouted at me, spit and everything before groaning and collapsing back on the sofa. We were back the old school building. The training spar was more of a one-sided beating if I said so myself. That Saji boy at least had some tactic and technique but Issei just charged that allowed me to easily beat them.

"Stop whining, let's go already. Rias told us to meet her at the abandoned warehouse." I relayed to him. Issei reluctantly sat up (while groaning and wincing). "Fine, let's go"

**Linebreak**

Stay devils are devils that assaulted their master or deserted them. Stray devils get hunted down to end the problem, quick and efficient.

The abandoned warehouse that stood before me is supposed to be the whereabouts of one stray devil disrupting peace in the city. We all entered through the open door with no safety precautions. Tension filled the air as moon light shone through the broken glass holes shedding some light in this warehouse.

"Ise, do you know the game of chess?" Rias asked without even looking back. Of course, who hasn't?

"N-no." His meek reply proved me wrong.

"The pieces in the board also represent the traits and specialties that servants of peerages have. For example, Koneko has super strength and almost impenetrable defence for being a rook. Kiba has lightning speed as Knight and Akeno has large mana reserves and has a plethora of techniques in the art of magic as the Queen."

"What piece am I then?"

"A pawn, eight pawns to be exact."

Before Issei could react, Rias shouted throughout the warehouse, "Stray Devil Vaizer! We have come to eliminate you!" Her bold threat bounced the walls before fading in to silence.

This was very suspicious.

But before I could say anything, a deep menacing laugh sounded throughout the warehouse. "Your stray devil is in another castle! But, I already killed her! HAHAHA!" He sounded like a generic evil maniac but strangely familiar. I tensed at that.

A figure emerged from the shadows wearing a dark robe with green outlines further increasing the chances of who I think this person is. The figure put down his hood to show his silver hair and a scar that ran down from his right eye to his lip.

"Why hello? You fell right into my trap." I figured that he hadn't recognized me yet. It's been 2 full years already, not good ones either.

"I…" he motioned to himself, "will eliminate you."

I decided that a family reunion should be in order so I stepped up to him and commented, "I won't take slightly to that." I saw his face morph into multiple emotions from shock to anger but it remained on one, that being amused.

"Ah yes, you. It's a pleasure meeting you again." There was an annoyed and angry undertone to his words.

Rias, confused, spoke up "You know this person?"

I nodded, "Yes I do."

Chills went up my spine as I explained to them, "He's my brother, Zane."

**A/N: Sorry, I was very busy. Here's my apology! A CLIFFHANGER! YAY! So this took too long than necessary because I rewrote this chapter again and again and again till I think it's perfect.**

**So, Favourite, Follow and Review! Remember to vote for the members of Hawke's by reviews! Also as you can see, Lilly is from a visual novel so yes, she is a member of Hawke's now. Other girls from anime are welcome too.**

**Hawke: Lilly, Akeno, Sona and Erica Blandelli (coming later on**

**Issei: Rias, Asia and Irina.**


End file.
